


Hair

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnant, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches you and your two other daughters do each other's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Just little fluff I thought of.

Dean walks to your guy's oldest daughters bedroom and looks in.

You are there, belly protruding a couple inches out, braiding your older daughters hair, who is doing her little sisters hair, who's playing with a bear.

He smiles, you all look cute. He looks to your belly, wondering if this one will be a little girl or a little boy. He wouldn't mind another sweetheart, he loves his daughters, but he is hoping for a boy. Though, he will love them the same.

Your fingers thread through your daughters hair so easily. Dean's truly amazed at you, you can do anything, even when he can't. You smile brightly at daughters, finishing up your one's hair.

Dean's leaning in the doorway just watching the three of you, his family.

You look up and see Dean, you nod him over.

Dean walks over to you and sits next to you, leaning to give you a kiss, hand rubbing down your stomach.

Your daughters greet him with a "Hello daddy."

He kisses both of their heads, "Hi sweethearts. You all look so beautiful today."

You know that they are smiling brightly, they love Dean's compliments.

Dean turns to you and you see that his eyes are shining with love and joy. He leans in and gives you a long, deep kiss, "You're beautiful too. How are you and the little kiddo?"

Dean speaks right against your lips, quietly, you give him a peck against them before answering, "We're wonderful." 

Dean grins and kisses you again. Your oldest daughter moves away and sits on Deans lap, separating you and him. 

"Daddy can we go to the park today?"

Dean tickles us daughter, "Of course sweetheart!"

You smile at your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
